Acting the Part
by AliceFray
Summary: HumanAU! Bugs/Daffy. Bugs and Daffy are famous actors who have their fans shipping them hard, but off screen they're rivals who can't stand each other. One day, Daffy wakes up in some universe where he's Bugs's boyfriend with no way to get back. Now, he's worried if he ever can. And most importantly, does he even want to? What are these new feelings he's having for his costar?
1. It's Just Acting, Right?

Acting the Part

_**A/N: **_**Hello everyone! I'm back! How have you all been? **

**I got the inspiration to write this when my 'Baffy' instincts were getting to me. I figured they are always portrayed as rivals but what if? And thus this story was born.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

D'artagnan 'Daffy' Knight and Ryder 'Bugs' Bronx, with incredible gusto, struck poses for the paparazzi currently taking their pictures, really hamming it up for their fans at home and around them.

Their recently released movie and the one that promised to propel them into even larger super stardom, portrayed them as a couple much like the previous films had, but this time with racier scenes that had the critics raving over the two actors' 'sexual chemistry'.

Because of this, Bugs and Daffy allowed themselves to touch the other in places they wouldn't normally when in private, the flirting and groping was as much a part of their job as the acting and like the acting, they did it well.

Daffy allowed Bugs to whisper into his ear and come incredibly close, then he pretended to act demure, as if the other man whispered sly words into his ear not meant for others.

This brought out cheers from the crowd and encouraging words from the photographers, prompting Bugs and Daffy to lay on more of the romantic, sexy antics.

For reasons unbeknownst to them, the fans and the critics loved it, and no matter how much it puzzled the actors, making the fans happy was their top priority and thus they allowed themselves to become 'Baffy'.

When they were finally back in their shared limo, all the fire and passion that were ignited between them for their overt display of affection was now used to fan the flames of mutual hatred.

"Did you have to get so _close_?" Daffy fussed, shuddering with much exaggeration as if he was physically disgusted by Bugs' contact.

"Believe me; it wasn't like I was enjoying myself either. Do you have to wear so much cologne?" Bugs wrinkled his nose and Daffy's mouth fell open; aghast.

"You know? I can't stand you."

"You've told me that a thousand times Daffy. It's not like you're the best company either."

"If I wasn't getting paid for this, I'd have thrown in the towel a long time ago." Daffy mumbled; it was something he said often and just as often, it never bothered Bugs to hear it because Daffy was sure the other man shared the same sentiments.

Louis, their driver lowered the partition to stare at them from the rearview mirror.

"You guys okay back there?" He asked, sounding only slightly annoyed.

Daffy, always the ready and able actor, gave Louis his most reassuring smile. "We're fine Louis. How are the kids?"

Their driver was used to their behavior, in fact, almost everyone who worked with them knew they hated each other; it was no secret. That didn't mean their coworkers and team members didn't get fed up from time to time.

Louis smiled back, clearing his throat a little and returning his eyes to the road. "They're fine, thanks."

Beside Daffy, Bugs rolled his eyes. The raven haired, brown-eyed man really loved laying the charm on thick when it came to getting what he wanted; in this case, it was trying to evade an argument with their limo driver but what would it be next? More ice for his trailer. It never failed to annoy Bugs how spoiled Daffy was and how much he used his status and good looks to charm the people around them into doing his bidding.

Bugs on the other hand, was contented with treating everyone as his equal. He never wanted his fame and fortune to be a big deal and really wanted people to see him for who he was on the inside.

Attempting to find a means to distract him from the other man's aggravating presence, Bugs stared out the window at the stars in the dark sky, hoping that the ride would be over soon.

* * *

Once the after party was over with all the events that entailed promoting the film's weekend premiere, Bugs and Daffy were finally allowed to go their separate ways.

Neither of them pretended to be civil as they parted, curse words firing and angry glares shared, it was like the first day on set all over again.

Daffy was so upset he didn't see his friend and former co-star Porky Maxwell sitting on his huge front porch until he nearly walked into the other man.

"Don't tell me Bugs has got you so riled up again." Porky remarked, following Daffy inside the mansion that was as big and flashy as Daffy carried himself.

Daffy huffed and plopped himself on his gigantic couch once they arrived into the living room. "Is it ever anyone else? I tell you Porky, if I weren't getting paid—"

"I know, I know." Porky cut him off. "You'd have thrown in the towel a long time ago."

Daffy smirked and made a gesture to signal he was tipping an invisible hat off to Porky. "Exactly. I mean who does he think he is? Just because he's Ryder Bronx, the most handsome, richest, most illustrious movie star in Hollywood doesn't mean he gets to act like he owns the place." He mocked, punctuating each admiring word with contempt.

Porky smiled and rolled his eyes at Daffy tenderly. "You know? Bugs doesn't act like that. He's actually pretty cool."

Daffy scoffed. "To you maybe, but he's the biggest jerk in the world to me."

"Maybe because in this business, you get as much as you give. Have you ever tried being nice to the guy?"

Daffy frowned. "Why should I? He has the whole world at his feet, I'm sure that I don't make a difference."

Porky sighed and then scooted closer to Daffy on the couch, which wasn't easy considering its size. His friend was a great guy but he was oblivious. He had everything most people would only dream about and yet instead of being grateful, he used his time being jealous of everything Bugs had, while the other man probably never thought of Daffy twice.

"You know what's going to happen?" Daffy spoke, turning on the enormous flat screen t.v. and flipping through the channels. "One day I'm not going to be here, I would have gotten a movie role I couldn't refuse and then it would be the end of 'Baffy' and then what would he have without his costar and romantic interest earning him the dough?"

"Gee, I don't know," Porky deadpanned. "Lola Alves."

Daffy froze. That was another thing Bugs had over him: a super model girlfriend who loved him dearly. It was something Daffy often thought about when he imagined being in Bugs' place; having Lola all to himself. She was feisty, smart and very beautiful.

Stupidly the blush rose to color his cheeks.

Daffy supposed it was his own fault; he never could keep a partner. Somehow, he only managed to get them into his bed and that was it, either his commitment phobia would emerge or his overall bad temperament would have his partners heading for the hills.

"Whatever." Daffy huffed and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Porky asked as some Animal Planet show filled the t.v. screen.

Daffy's voice echoed through the house. "To get the liquor, we're going to get drunk off our asses."

* * *

The next morning was brutal; Daffy's head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up.

It was an awful feeling and internally he cursed himself for letting it get that far. _Come on Daffy, you're an adult now…_

He couldn't remember the last time he drank so much and silently he vowed never to let it happen again.

He needed to get up, brush his teeth, have a shower and feel like a normal human again. He was about to attempt to get out of the seriously comfortable bed when it occurred to him that he wasn't alone.

There was a soft weight pressing into his side and an arm draped around his shoulder. Daffy panicked. Did he bring someone home last night? He never left the house last night, did he? Or did someone come over?

The only person he could remember was Porky. _Oh my god, please don't tell me I slept with Porky. _He begged.

Slowly he tried to get the arm off him and nudge the sleeping person awake but that only caused whoever it was to tighten their grip around him.

Realizing that that plan was a bust, he decided to just whisper Porky's name until the other man awoke. But apparently, Porky was a heavy sleeper.

"Come on, Porky wake up." Daffy urged, shaking the sleeping form gently.

A pillow slipped off, revealing a beautifully grey head of hair as the owner rose to look at him quizzically.

Daffy almost fainted. Staring back at him with a freshly awoken but still a little confused expression was Bugs, in his home, in his bed and wait, was he naked?

Then Daffy lifted the sheet to look down at himself. He was naked too! It was worse than he feared.

"Look," Daffy started trying to explain but Bugs cut him off. "Good morning, gorgeous." Bugs smiled and his blue eyes held mischief.

Daffy was about to kick him out, whatever had conspired between them last night, be damned before he was being pulled into warm arms and being kissed within an inch from his life.

He wanted to protest, really but he couldn't bring himself to pull away when Bugs was so skillfully destroying his willpower.

When the other man finally allowed Daffy to breathe, it was only so he could trace kisses down Daffy's neck and shoulder.

"Why don't you stay in bed with me a little longer? You don't have that interview until this afternoon." Bugs persuaded, lips ghosting the shell of Daffy's ear.

Daffy shivered and tried to suppress a moan. "We shouldn't." But he knew his efforts were futile.

"Daffy we're dating, there's no need to be so coy."

The raven-haired man blinked at those bright blue eyes. "Dating?"

Bugs rolled his eyes and ruffled Daffy's hair. "How much did you drink last night?" Then the grey-haired man looked worried for some reason. "You seemed completely sober last night."

Okay, Daffy didn't need to be reminded of last night or did he?

"Do you remember anything else of last night?" He asked the blue-eyed man, hoping he could get some answers.

Bugs stared at him impishly. "Just _this_." And to clarify he pressed Daffy into the bed and kissed him mercilessly again.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I rated this story as T but if anyone feels uncomfortable with that, please tell me. Though the story isn't going to get too spicy or too mature, I'd always like people to be fairly warned. Hope you enjoyed, more to come! Oh and sorry for another humanAU. I can't seem to write anything other than that. I'm also writing a oneshot for Lectures on Love, so everyone look out for that. (^_^)**


	2. What is Going On?

What is Going On?

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! I have good news: I am finally free of the summer commitments I've made and I now have time to work on the story so yay! I am so grateful for the love that this story has garnered, thank you to all the readers/reviewers/favoriters/ every one who supports this story and who has made this story possible. **

**Special thanks to my beta Harmony Valenka Smith for helping me with the ideas and everything.**

**Thank you for adding this story to the community.**

**Warnings: this story is a little higher on the PG scale than my previous Baffy story but it's not extreme. Again, if any of this makes you uncomfortable, tell me. I know I won't be able to please everyone but at the same time I don't want to make everyone uncomfortable. (^_^)**

**Also if you like the story or like me, then don't be afraid to favorite or leave a review, because here's the not so secret secret: I like you too. LOL. **

**Soundtrack: Daydreamin' by Ariana Grande.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

As Daffy struggled to free himself from Bugs' unrelenting hold and determination to rob Daffy of every breath, it occurred to Daffy that his body wasn't bothered by the attention as much as his mind was.

Their shared nakedness and the friction of Bugs moving above him as well as the novelty of the situation was having a very _different _reaction on his body than Daffy would have expected.

And this couldn't be, this was _Bugs_, Daffy should be disgusted, frightened even.

"Bugs—_mmph_." The raven-haired man tried, attempting to separate their lips but to no avail.

The man in question smirked as Daffy's interest made itself known to both of them. "I can't believe you, even after last night you're still raring to go." He mock-chided Daffy before capturing their lips again in a kiss that would make even the most experienced person blush like a maniac.

Bugs pressed their bodies closer once more and Daffy could feel that he wasn't the only one aroused. He blushed like the teenager he once was, who got the most popular football player at his high school to take his virginity in the back of a Chevy. This however, was about fifty times better.

Because this was _Bugs, _the movie star who was too good for everybody, who now looked like he wanted to devour Daffy from inch to inch.

As Bugs ground down, Daffy's hips rose on their own accord, creating the most wonderful friction that, like that exciting night when he was a young, risky teenager, was going to be over much quicker than he desired.

God, how long had it been since Daffy had someone in his bed? Weeks, months? Too damn long, that was for sure.

A hand tangled in his hair as Bugs nipped his bottom lip. It was rough, unexpected but so undeniably sexy that Daffy couldn't help but groan into the kiss.

Then there were fingers, warm slender fingers, wrapping themselves around him while Bugs whispered not-so-innocent things in his ear, sending him to the edge but not quite letting him fall, until they were both there and he was pushed off into a pleasure so intense he saw stars.

* * *

Daffy had no idea how much time had passed since he, as eloquently as possibly can be put, blacked out.

He was alone in his bed, that much he could tell. Briefly, he wondered if it had all been a dream. He wasn't a saint; having erotic dreams about attractive people wasn't new to him, but this would be the first time he dreamt of Bugs like _that_. Still, from the way his body ached in all the right places, it was a pretty damn good dream, that was for sure.

How drunk had he been to have two very realistic dreams in one night though?

He didn't have time to ponder it for too long when the delicious smell of eggs and bacon wafted through his bedroom, doing uncomfortable things to his already tortured stomach.

At least the hangover was gone, but Daffy couldn't remember the last time he ate something that couldn't be found floating in a pitcher of Sangria.

A glance over at the digital clock on his nightstand told him that it was far too late in the conventional world to have breakfast but he merely shrugged, after all, it was morning somewhere right?

Then it occurred to him he didn't have a Cook and Porky wouldn't come in unannounced, unless he slept over and even then he wouldn't make breakfast in Daffy's kitchen because Daffy never had food.

_Oh no! _Daffy thought, _I'm being robbed!_

Before he could really ponder the logic of a burglar making breakfast, he dashed to put on his robe and then picked up the bat he kept hidden behind the head board.

The logical thing to do would be to call the police instead of handling it himself, but Daffy wasn't the smartest person in the world and neither was he a coward.

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he tiptoed his way to the kitchen, careful not to startle or make the burglar aware of his presence.

What he found when he approached his humongous kitchen was enough to make him drop the bat and his jaw; wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and whistling a tune that Daffy recognized as a ditty from one of their movies, was Bugs flipping the eggs in a pan and flitting around Daffy's kitchen as if he belonged there more than Daffy did.

The grey-haired man hadn't noticed Daffy's presence or Daffy's fumbling to utter a proper sentence, so lost was he in preparing his magnificently delicious smelling meal.

Daffy wanted to tell him to leave, get out or more importantly, a "what are you doing here you psycho?" but the only thing that came out was air.

He eventually settled on "Bugs?"

Bugs stopped his movements to turn around and when he did, his face lit up with so much affection that it confused Daffy even more.

"Hey sleepy head, what are you doing up?" The blue eyed man turned around once more to fiddle with the stove before walking over to Daffy to place a kiss on his cheek.

In a voice too sultry for the situation, Bugs whispered, "After all the things I did to you I'm surprised you're even conscious."

Daffy, who prided himself in being the confident one in relationships, conflictingly blushed and tried to back away from Bugs, but the grey-haired man took it as a challenge and leaned in closer until Daffy was stuck pressed against a counter and Bugs' strong frame.

It hadn't escaped Daffy that he had forgotten to put on underwear and that the ridiculously thin robe wasn't helping matters at all.

And apparently neither had it escaped Bugs, because he growled when he dipped his hands lower to clutch Daffy's backside and felt no obstruction of clothing save for the robe.

"You know how much you drive me crazy?" The older man asked, pressing Daffy closer to him so Daffy could get his answer. Instinctively, the raven-haired man's arms rose to wrap themselves around Bugs' toned shoulders as a means to stop the other man but only served to encourage him.

"B-bugs, we can't." But Daffy couldn't really think of a reason as to why they shouldn't. He had already gone further with his costar than he ever had and it turned out to be quite enjoyable, so why stop now?

Daffy relaxed and let himself be groped and kissed, feeling lost and confused but not finding it within himself to care much at this point. Yeah, he and Bugs were supposed to hate each other and they did, but Daffy had the alcohol to blame for this crazy morning and could always blame Bugs if they were ever pushed into a corner, since he was the one initiating everything.

As it was getting hot and heavy with Daffy feeling as if he were about to lose it again like he had earlier, an obnoxious beeping rang through his ears. Bugs broke their kiss to stare at his watch and a curse escaped him.

"We'll have to continue this another time, hopefully later; you're interview's in forty-five minutes."

At any other moment Daffy would be grateful for small miracles, except, as Bugs separated from him to serve their breakfast, he couldn't help feeling cold as well as a little cheated and also like he could break Bugs' stupid watch along with telling him to just check his phone like a normal person.

While they ate the meal Daffy thoroughly enjoyed, who knew Bugs could cook? Daffy's eyes never left the other man for signs that it was all a joke. Though he'd never admit it, he was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come out with the cameras and tell him he was on Punk'd. Though if this were a trick, he'd have to commend Bugs on his efforts and acting since Daffy'd never personally take it this far himself.

But Bugs was keeping true to the act. He behaved normally as if he was simply having a meal with his costar/sex partner/boyfriend and it was all normal, in fact Bugs was doing so well that Daffy gave up and excused himself for some air but not before going over to his liquor cabinet to grab a bottle of whiskey.

Only there was none; he opened all the cupboards in the kitchen, looked in every hiding space and still he couldn't find any alcohol in his entire mansion.

Bugs spoke and broke his concentration. "What are you looking for Daff?"

Daffy turned around to him, absolutely livid. "Where's the alcohol?"

What Bugs did next surprised him more than his behavior had the entire day. Leaning against the island, Bugs began to laugh. "Daffy, please be serious. You're a recovering alcoholic; you don't keep alcohol in the house."

* * *

This joke had gone on for far too long.

"Yeah, okay Bugs very funny. Ha ha. Recovering alcoholic, right. Now where'd you put my liquor?"

"Daffy are you feeling alright? You're acting really strange."

Daffy put his hands on his hips, frustrated with this game. "Oh, now you notice? And by the way, you're the strange one, organizing this whole thing, now where'd you put my alcohol?"

Bugs was by his side in seconds, the mirth fading from his features and replaced with true concern. "Do we have to call Dr. Fudd? Is it serious?"

Daffy pulled away or, at least, tried to. "You mentioned this morning, you asked me how much I had to drink, where'd I get alcohol from then?"

Bugs looked really concerned now. "We went to a party at Lola's, you had a few beers but not too much because I was watching you, don't you remember?"

Daffy frowned. "Wait a minute; we went to a party at your girlfriend's house under the guise of being a couple. I'm really confused."

"It wasn't a guise, you and I have been dating for a year and a half. I'm calling Dr. Fudd, something is definitely wrong."

Daffy pulled Bugs hand away from the cellphone he was trying to reach. "No, don't do that. Who's Dr. Fudd and why do you think something is wrong? We hate each other remember?"

Bugs looked hurt. "Is that what you think?"

Daffy wanted to take back his words but he wasn't sure why. Why should he care that Bugs was mock hurt? This wasn't real anyway.

"I'm going to call Porky; he'll know what to do."

Porky answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Oh my god Porky. What is going on?"

"What's wrong Daffy? You sound a little winded." Porky was cool and all but, he sure could state the obvious.

"That's because I am. Bugs is on the phone right now with some Dr. Fudd guy because he thinks _I'm_ the one who's crazy. You break into my house to have sex with me and _I'm_ the one who's crazy?"

"Okay, tmi, I don't really want to hear about your sex life dude."

"Shut up, Porky." Daffy hissed. "Help me."

"Help you with what? Your boyfriend of a year and a half wants to have sex with you and that means I should intervene? Bugs would punch me in the face."

"Yeah you'd probably deserve it. What do you mean my _boyfriend_? I'm single remember. The happy bachelor."

"Jeez Daffy, you haven't called yourself that in so long."

"I really think Bugs has lost it. He thinks we're together. Please tell me this is just a joke and that you're in on it. As my best friend you owe it to me to be honest."

"Sorry Daffy but you guys _are_ a couple. And if you want me to be honest, for a recovering alcoholic you're doing a bad job of staying in recovery. Lay off the liquor, will ya?"

"Porky?"

"Daffy, I have to go. Have fun with Bugs." _Click._

When Daffy turned around, Bugs was watching him, apparently finished with his call as well. "Daffy, I'm clearing my schedule and I'm clearing yours. Dr. Fudd wants to check you out."

"No!" Daffy protested, fed up with this game. "I'm going to that interview and then I'm going to find Porky and bash his head in with a pipe. You can, I don't know, hang out here or something. But this game is over as of right now."

Before Bugs could say anything more, Daffy was heading towards his private bathroom to get himself cleaned and prepare himself for the no doubt long day he had awaiting him.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Ugh, the pacing of this chapter really irks me, but I don't know if this is me being self-deprecating or if it really is as bad as I think. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and more to come! I love you guys!**


	3. Everything is Too Weird

Everything is Too Weird

**_A/N: _Hey guys. How have you all been? I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the love and support in the form of reviews, favorites, follows, everything. I've been pretty busy these days but just know that no matter how busy I get, I'll never abandon this story when I know I have so many people eager to know what happens next. **

**Special thanks to my beta, Harmony Valenka Smith for the help!**

**Fair warning: This chapter explores Daffy's alcoholism and it gets pretty angsty. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I understand.**

**The inspiration for this chapter came from both songs Stay High by Tove Lo and Sober by Pink.**

**And this chapter contains a lot of Daffy being ridiculous, Porky being unhelpful and kooky doctors being kooky. :)**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

When Daffy emerged from the bathroom, he was immediately met with an anxious Bugs and a concerned looking older gentleman, who wore corduroy pants and a sawtooth-patterned flat cap on his head.

"He's been acting very weird all day Doc. What do you think is wrong?" Bugs asked, never taking his eyes off Daffy's half-confused half-pissed off expression.

The older gentleman, who Bugs addressed as doctor, was staring at Daffy contemplatively. He extended a hand and introduced himself. "Hi, Daffy, I'm Dr. Elmer Fudd, M.D. I'm your psychiatrist. Do you remember me?" He asked, revealing a slight speech impediment.

Daffy nodded in the negative. "Should I?"

Dr. Fudd's expression rivaled Bugs' concerned one. "It's worse than I thought." He admitted, looking at Bugs gravely.

Daffy felt like his patience was being stretched as thin as it could go. "Can you tell me what's going on or are you a part of this too?" He asked, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Well," Dr. Fudd faltered, "I think you really had too much to drink. You may have given yourself alcohol amnesia. It's very common among alcoholics, especially those as severe as you Mr. Knight."

Daffy was affronted. "First of all, I'm not an alcoholic. Second, I don't even like this guy. I don't know what you or him are doing in my house. And third, you both are leaving or I'm calling the police. Wait, what are you doing?"

Both Bugs and Dr. Fudd had begun to rummage through the doctor's Gladstone bag. Daffy watched as they pulled out a stethoscope and a portable blood pressure monitor.

"Do you think he may need to go the hospital, Doc?" Bugs questioned, his gaze flitted nervously between Daffy and Dr. Fudd's.

Dr. Fudd frowned, mulling it over. "We'll have to see." He gestured to Daffy. "Let me see your arm. I'm going to check your vitals and then I'm going to ask you some questions."

Daffy acquiesced; their anxiety was becoming contagious and though he would never admit that he was beginning to fall for their ploy, the possibility that he could have given himself alcohol induced amnesia was very likely.

He had always believed in go hard or go home and he even applied that philosophy to his drinking. Having alcohol related injuries or induced trauma wasn't new to him.

Dr. Fudd tutted and tsked, fussing himself over Daffy. "Well, your vitals are fine. Though you seem a little stressed out."

Daffy gave him his best poker face. "Yeah you have the day I've had and try to be calm about it!"

Bugs patted Daffy's back comfortingly, calming him down somewhat. "I'm here for you Daffy." He cooed, placing a kiss on the raven-haired man's forehead.

They sat together observing the doctor while he worked, and then Daffy heard Bugs say. "I never should have let you drink last night."

He was berating himself and it was…wrong. It was completely wrong. Daffy felt the urge to comfort him. He didn't understand what was happening and it made him more than a little scared but for some reason he wanted to make Bugs feel better in favor of his own feelings.

"Hey," he addressed, seeking to get Bugs' attention while trying not to disrupt Dr. Fudd from his work. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. We'll find out what's going on. Okay?" He gave the grey-haired man's hand a squeeze.

Bugs seemed to lighten up a little and kissed the hand that Daffy had intertwined with his. "It's just I don't know what I'd do if  
I lost you."

Daffy blinked; Bugs was sincere and seemed like he meant every word. Daffy simply stared at him, unable to say anything. His normal response whenever people expressed their feelings to him was to say something snarky, but he couldn't find the urge to ruin the moment.

Bugs sighed, and his eyes flashed with honesty. "I've only had a year and a half to love you; I can't imagine losing you so soon."

But Dr. Fudd seemed to be finished with his poking and prodding and interjected. "Okay, you're outwardly physically fine; of course I will have to run some further tests but that is not my main concern. It's the possible brain damage I'm worried about."

At the mention of brain damage, Daffy groaned. "I'm fine. You said it yourself Doctor. Please just tell me how I can make everything back to normal."

Doctor Fudd nodded his head. "What was your last memory before you woke up?"

Daffy didn't have to think hard on that. He remembered Porky being around and them drinking and getting wasted, he told the doctor this while he listened raptly.

"So you do realize your memories conflict with your partner, Mr. Bronx here, correct?"

"Yes. But what I remember is what I remember." Daffy answered.

Dr. Fudd leaned up from the couch. They hadn't left Daffy's living room and were still trying to figure out what happened when Bugs decided to go to the kitchen to get the doctor a drink.

"This certainly is peculiar," He sighed. Then…"He really does love you, you know?" Dr. Fudd whispered, as Bugs was far enough away. He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled up, making him look ten years younger.

All Daffy did was nod in response.

"He brought you to me when your drinking was at its worst possible point. He had found you, on set one day. Apparently you were unconscious and in dire need of assistance. He got them to take you to a hospital and from there he never left your side. I think he was scared. He didn't realize you had a problem."

Daffy's jaw fell open; he hadn't known any of this.

The doctor continued. "You probably don't remember. But, he didn't want to lose you; he didn't want to lose his costar. The road you were heading down was pretty bad. Many people don't come back from that hell but _he_ was determined not to make you a statistic.

You spent a few months in rehab where he wrote to you everyday. But you were so gone. You really had given up." The doctor's eyes flashed with sympathy and Daffy winced.

"You explained to me, that you were used to being disappointed by everyone in your life: your parents, your relatives, your friends and in turn, you let everyone else down. You never let anyone get close to you, you never let anyone _in. _Except for him. His letters brought you back, he never gave up on you and though you were hesitant at first; you downright hated him but he fought for you.

He never walked away. After you came out of rehab, you were hesitant to let him near you, afraid you'd ruin whatever it was that you two had. You had your doubts, but eventually you let him in. I'm a big fan of you Mr. Knight. I listen to your speeches and your interviews; you always say your biggest inspiration to get better was Mr. Bronx. I can't blame you.

If many of the couples I see had even a sliver of the love in their relationship as you two, then the world would be a happier place."

Bugs returned with a glass of water in his hand. The doctor took it gladly and Bugs took his seat by Daffy on the spacious couch.

"He knows about my past?" Daffy questioned, he smiled nervously at Bugs, unable to believe that Bugs who was essentially a stranger once, rescued him from addiction and fell in love with him in the process.

Bugs sighed and answered before the doctor could speak. "I know a lot about you. I know that your parents used to fight a lot in front of you when you were just a child; I know you repressed a lot of those memories. I know you don't speak to them anymore, that you ran to Hollywood to escape that life." He took Daffy's hands in his. "I don't care about any of that. It doesn't make me love you any less. If anything it makes me feel great that I can understand you better."

"But you had Lola and your own mansion." Daffy muttered feebly, still trying to make sense of things.

Bugs shrugged unapologetically when he said. "She left me. I was confused about my feelings for you and I was spending more time with you than I was with her. She left me because of that. She's gotten over it of course and now we can laugh at it. Lola says I was so in love with you and I was too blind to see it. She didn't want to come in the way of that. "

Daffy nodded. He could understand Lola's frustration but at the same time, it was noble of her to try not to get in the way of Bugs' happiness.

"I still have the mansion but I sleep here most nights because it makes you feel better." Bugs smiled, stretching an arm around him.

Daffy gasped; he couldn't help it. It sounded like something he would do, asking Bugs to stay over. Daffy had abandonment issues, something he never talked about with anyone, not even Porky.

Daffy felt like he was grasping at straws. It didn't make sense. He couldn't—refused to believe—that Bugs would leave the glamorous life he had to be the boyfriend of a recovering alcoholic who apparently broke his year and a half of sobriety in one night.

Maybe they were telling the truth but then how was it possible? People didn't usually wake up in a whole different world. What if he really was a drunk and gave himself such bad amnesia that he really did forget all those things? It couldn't be a trick because Doctor Fudd knew about his past too, and he never told anybody about it except Porky.

If he was just a drunk, then why did Bugs love him so much? But it couldn't be, it couldn't be. There had to be some other explanation as to why he ended up in this world without any recollection of what happened.

Daffy remembered something on t.v. he saw once, some science fiction show like the Twilight Zone that was explaining the concept of parallel universes. There was a possibility that they did exist. He tried to recall what else the show said about the topic but unfortunately, he was too hammered that day to remember anything.

Come to think of it, this was the longest time he had ever spent sober and so far, he was feeling a little dizzy. But if this was a parallel universe and the idea was, just crazy enough to be true, then he needed to find the _other_ him so they could switch places and right everything again.

He just needed to black out again, Porky could help him. They'd find alcohol somewhere and they'd get hammered and when Daffy awoke, he'd be back in his universe. It was foolproof. But he needed Bugs' consent.

They talked some more before the doctor switched the topic back to Daffy's diagnosis. Dr. Fudd's conclusion, despite the evidence to the contrary (Daffy's consummation of very little alcohol the night before, the fact that he didn't go into a coma, no obvious signs of brain damage), was that Daffy had alcohol amnesia and the doctor was sticking by it.

After a couple hours, Bugs seemed more concerned about the doctor than Daffy and that gave the raven-haired man some relief. Before he left, Dr. Fudd insisted that Daffy go to a hospital to get further tests done but Daffy insisted just as earnestly that he was fine.

The dizziness hadn't disappeared but he waved it off as mild withdrawal symptoms and made himself feel better especially when he knew that he wasn't going to be sober for very long.

Daffy moseyed his way over to the couch where Bugs was watching him cautiously, apparently a little worried for him because of the doctor's diagnosis.

"I feel great, really." Daffy stretched his arms out demonstratively to show Bugs that he was still in one piece.

Bugs rose from the couch and Daffy could see that he was a man of impressive stature, towering over him by a couple of inches and making him feel markedly smaller. But when Bugs approached, it was merely to wrap his arms around Daffy's lanky frame.

"You make me worry." The grey-haired man admitted, sighing softly against Daffy's ear.

Daffy hugged back as best he could but he needed to get it over with and dragging it out as long as possible wasn't helping anyone. "Bugs, I know this may sound crazy but you're going to have to let me drink again."

The other man drew out of the hug so fast it almost gave Daffy whiplash. "Absolutely not!"

"But—"

"But nothing. Why do you want to drink anyway? Are you experiencing withdrawal symptoms?"

"No," he lied, "it's just I think you have the wrong Daffy."

Bugs stared at him cautiously. His gaze never left Daffy when he asked: "Daffy, what are you saying? I don't know any other D'artagnan Knights, do you?"

"I'm talking about the guy from the _other_ universe. The _other_ me. Like the Twilight Zone." Daffy stated.

"Oh yes," Bugs declared. "This whole day's been like an episode of the Twilight Zone. Daffy I think I'm going to have to call the doctor again."

"Are you kidding me? That guy's nice and all but he's more of a nutcase than I am!"

"Daffy, listen to yourself, you're talking like a crazy person. Do you need to take your anxiety meds? Do you need to lie down? I'm here for you." Bugs was retreating to the kitchen but Daffy reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Bugs," Daffy couldn't meet the other man's questioning gaze. "I'm afraid, okay? Last thing I remember was that we hated each other and now we're lovers. I don't even remember going to rehab. Porky won't help me; I just don't need you to leave me too."

Bugs embraced him again and ran his fingers through Daffy's charcoal locks. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Everything's going to be fine." Then… "Can I ask you a question?" His voice lacked confidence but his hold tightened around Daffy.

"Yes?"

"Is it scary being sober?"

Daffy blinked, the question having taken him off guard. He had never really thought of it. He did hate being sober but he never questioned why. If he thought about it, Bugs did have reason to ask. Being sober was scary and uncomfortable. It was part of the reason he drank so much.

"Yes." He admitted, finally.

"Why?" Bugs pulled back to stare into his eyes. "You're so talented and great. Why do you feel like you have to drink? I want to know. Are you escaping the thought of your parents?"

Daffy felt irrelevant anger rise in his chest. "My past has nothing to do with you." He gritted out, pulling away from the hug and going over to the far end of the couch.

"They were bad people who neglected me emotionally." He muttered, feeling the hatred bubble to the surface. "I don't like to talk about them. Sometimes drinking numbs the pain. It helps."

Bugs voice resounded from behind him suddenly. "But it doesn't help for long."

Daffy sighed. He was tired, so, so tired. "Look, you don't know me alright." Daffy declared, pulling his t-shirt lower to warm himself. He was feeling really chilly, the memories of the times their harsh words left him cold and empty, resurfacing in his brain.

"Daffy who knows you more than I do?" Bugs asked; a warm hand came down to rub his shoulder.

He wasn't sure if he should say this, but he figured that they already came this far and Bugs already knew so much that the _other_ Daffy had told him, what difference did it make if Daffy told him more? "I hate them. What they did to me. But it's a tie; I hate them as much as I hate myself." Daffy felt fully sick now, the tears rushed down his face and he wanted to throw up but Bugs was by his side in seconds, cooing him and rubbing his back and soon he didn't feel so bad anymore, not so _alone._

"Come," Bugs ordered, "We're going to bed."

"I'm afraid to fall asleep." Daffy admitted; it was the truth. He dreaded slumber, the dark, the uncertainty of what the next day would bring, but maybe more so now since he was apparently universe-hopping in his sleep.

"Then we don't have to sleep. I'll hold you and we can just talk, okay?" Bugs brushed a stray tear from Daffy's cheek.

"Okay." Daffy acquiesced. It was a long shot; he didn't expect to get any sleep at all, even if he wanted to. That night, he let Bugs hold him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, telling him bed time stories or reciting poetry that they both particularly liked. He let Bugs sing to him but mostly they just talked. About everything and nothing.

They talked about their fears, Bugs' mostly revolving around the volatile nature of Daffy's drinking and Daffy's fears revolving around failing people he loved.

Eventually when they fell asleep and Daffy realized that Bugs was still there when he woke up, he didn't freak out and simply adjusted so Bugs could get some more of the sheets.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Okay so that was a doozy. Hope you all enjoyed. To anyone wondering, Dr. Fudd is a psychiatrist, rehab counselor, hypnotherapist, and also a relationship therapist. I just didn't give him all those credentials because I thought it was unecessary to mention them all in the chapter. **

**Thank you again for reading, more to come soon!**


End file.
